


Shattered Heroes

by Wayhaught91Tina (orphan_account)



Series: Super Kalex Season: 1 [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Kalex, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Super Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayhaught91Tina
Summary: Alex's guilt, Kara needs to heal and a traitor is dealt with.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Super Kalex Season: 1 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678717
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Shattered Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, 
> 
> Here is the next episode of the series
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Best wishes  
> Tina

Alex awoke to find herself under the sunlamp, her cells having been recharged, looking around Alex looked at her mother who looked at her worried, holding her hand as Alex lay there under the sunlamp, the last thing Alex remembered was Doctor Hamilton saying that Kara was paralysed, Alex drew her own conclusion… she must have fainted when she heard the news.

Eliza gave her hand a squeeze and smiled sadly “Welcome back” she greeted.

Alex sat up slowly “Kara” she whispered.

Eliza gently pushed her back down “Kara’s…” she took a deep breath as she closed her eyes before focusing on Alex again “Kara… Kara’s in a coma” she revealed.

Alex bolted up “What, you put her in a coma?” she asked horrified “Why?” she asked.

“We didn’t put her in a coma, the beating she received from…” Eliza clamped her mouth shut not wanting to remind Alex of what she had done.

Alex though already knew what Eliza was going to say “So… I beat her into a coma” she whispered.

“It wasn’t your fault Alex” Eliza said as she tried to take Alex’s hand.

Alex pulled away and she slid out of bed and turned her body away from Eliza, her head hung low as she looked at her hands, she could still see the blood on her hands from Kara, the blood which had been washed off some time ago, shaking her head Alex swallowed audibly “Doesn’t matter, it was still my fists that hurt her” she whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks as she sat there in silence.

“It wasn’t your fault, Kara would say the same thing” Eliza said as she wrapped an arm around Kara’s shoulders and kissed her cheek.

“I know she would” Alex whispered as she looked away “But that doesn’t mean I forgive myself” she replied as she kept her gaze away from Eliza before turning to her “Can I see her?” she asked.

Eliza hesitated but she nodded her head “You can” she said.

Alex smiled as she rose to her feet and she headed out, making her way over to the room where Kara’s unconscious body was, taking a deep breath Alex gripped the door handle tight, she could feel the eyes of the agents burning into the back of her skull, the malice and contempt could be felt, even though she had been infected by a parasite, her agents lost all respect for her,

Turning the door handle Alex slipped inside and closed the door behind her, her heart broke when her eyes landed on Kara, laying there with a tube down her throat, the beeping of the machine that was monitoring her heartbeat, her face was swollen and bruised, Alex slowly stepped up to the side of the bed and she took Kara’s hand into her own.

Leaning down Alex planted a kiss to Kara’s head “Hey baby” she whispered against the bruise forehead of her girlfriend, grabbing one of the seats, she brought it closer to the side of the bed and she sat down, her hand holding onto Kara’s, her thumb caressing Kara’s knuckle as she held her hand.

Alex smiled sorrowfully “You know… that night when you saved me when my plane went down” she started as she brought Kara’s hand to her lip and planted a chaste kiss to her knuckles “I was so angry at you” she choked on a laugh “But… not because you outed yourself” she said “I was angry because…” she turned and looked away as she closed her eyes tight before shaking her head and turned to Kara “Because I wasn’t ready to share you with the world” Alex answered.

The steady beeping remained to fill the silence as Alex stopped to take a breath “When I came out to you, all I wanted was to kiss you and tell you how I felt, but… but I never believed back then you felt the same, not until that day I got pulled into the future and my future told me you did” she shook her head “I vowed to be a better woman for you… I failed you” she whispered.

Alex let a tear fall as she lowered her head ashamed, guilt weighing heavily on her shoulders “I… I’m so sorry Kara” she choked out “I’m so sorry, so please wake up… I promise I’ll give you anything you want if you wake up” she pleaded desperately, Kara remained unmoving and Alex leaned down and rested her head on the mattress and she closed her eyes allowing herself to fall asleep.

In the meantime:

General Lane stormed into the lab where his men was with the scientist who was taking care of her husband, her hand rubbing the tentacle that was gently wrapped around her, General Lane stormed over to her husband “Open the main doors, our man inside the DEO has revealed Supergirl is vulnerable” he said.

The woman scoffed “You mean the traitor that Maxwell Lord paid, the one that’s on your payroll” she spat “Supergirl has done nothing but good for this city, she saved my husband and I” she defended.

“That filthy alien will die, now open the door” General Lane ordered as he drew his gun and aimed it at her head.

The woman sighed as she turned and she pulled the lever on the wall, the alarm began to wail as the red light lit up, slowly the tentacle unwrapped itself from around her and slid back into the water, slowly a massive snake like silhouette floated past underwater and swam out into the ocean.

The woman turned to him “I hope you burn for this General” she sneered hatefully.

General Lane turned his attention to her “I’ll be a patriot” he said before bringing up his gun and he pulled the trigger, the gun fired and blood splattered across the wall behind her, the body fell to the floor and the General kicked the body into the water, holstering his gun General Lane turned away and stormed away from the scene.

Lucy watched as her father gunned down an innocent woman and all she could do was watch, turning away Lucy grabbed her phone and she dialled the first number that came to her mind; J’onn.

Back at the DEO:

Alex awoke to the feeling of a hand running through her hair, groaning as she stirred away slowly she looked up hoping to find Kara wide awake and smiling but instead it was her mother Eliza, Eliza smiled as she gazed at her daughter “Hey sweetie” she greeted as she brushed her fingers through Alex’s hair.

Alex forced a smile and tried to contain her disappointment as she sat up and turned her gaze onto Kara who lay there unconscious with the tube still down her throat, wiping the sleep from her eyes Alex let out a yawn as she turned to her mother “How is she?” she asked as she sat up, ignoring her mom’s

Looking at the chart Eliza turned to her daughter “Still the same” Eliza replied as she looked at her daughter “You’d best get something to eat” she said.

Shaking her head Alex looked at Kara “No, I’m going to stay” she replied.

Eliza hardened her gaze on her daughter “Sweetie, there is nothing for you to do… go home, shower and get something to eat” she said “Plus, get your clothes changed because no offense but you stink” she replied.

Sniffing and then scrunching her face up at the stench Alex groaned in disgust as she got to her feet “Okay, I’m heading home for a bit, I’ll be back soon” she said as she turned and stalked out of the room and took off from the DEO after getting changed into her Superwoman suit.

Alex’s apartment:

Once she had returned to her apartment Alex stripped out of her Superwoman suit and pulled off her black wig, tossing them aside she headed into the shower and scrubbed herself, images of Kara’s broken and bruised body laying on the ground, once she was finished in the shower Alex turned the water off and she climbed out of the shower before making her way into the bedroom.

Once she finished drying herself she grabbed a plaid shirt and jeans she got dressed before heading over to the bed, sitting on the side Kara slept on Alex grabbed the pillow and buried her nose, inhaling the smell of Kara’s shampoo, setting the pillow down Alex ran her hands along the blanket and she closed her eyes and just sat there, she fought so hard against the parasite.

But in the end, she had failed and now because of her… Kara was paralysed and in a coma, getting to her feet Alex grabbed the keys of her bike and she headed out, she didn’t want to go back out as Superwoman, she didn’t feel worthy to wear the crest of Kara’s family, the house of El was meant to be a symbol of hope and she had ruined it.

Getting onto her bike Alex revved the engine and headed back towards the DEO but made a quick stop off at the coffee shop to get herself some coffee and donuts, once she pulled to a stop outside the DEO; Alex turned off the bike and got off the bike, heading over to the elevator Alex rode the elevator up as she took a sip of her coffee, as the elevator climbed it made 2 stops on different floor to let people on but they scurried away when they had seen her.

They were scared of her and rightly so, she remembered how they reacted to Kara after the Red-K incident and she hated how they isolated Kara and now she finally saw things from Kara’s angle and she hated herself, riding the elevator up Alex stepped off the elevator and she headed back into Kara’s room, she was about to sit down when J’onn came in “We need to talk” he said.

Alex narrowed her eyes as she gazed at J’onn “What’s wrong?” she asked though she was unwilling to leave Kara’s side.

“I got a call from Lucy” J’onn revealed “General Lane has discovered that Supergirl is vulnerable” he revealed.

Rising to her feet Alex snarled “How the hell did he find out about Kara?” she demanded.

“According to her, the same traitor that Maxwell Lord paid to put the Red-K parasite in your locker was working for General Lane” J’onn revealed “According to Lucy; Maxwell created the parasite for Supergirl but instead her father ordered his man inside the DEO to dump it in Superwoman’s locker” he revealed.

“Did she tell you who it was?” Alex demanded, she wanted nothing more than to rip General Lane apart.

Nodding his head J’onn looked at her “Yeah, she had” he replied “But we got a problem, the creature that attacked the docks, is her father’s creation and he’s just released it” J’onn revealed.

“So he found out that Kara is vulnerable and he sent his monster to kill her” Alex replied “The traitor, who is it?” she asked.

J’onn handed her the folder and she looked inside it, her blood boiled as she stared at the name, turning her head she looked at the DEO agent in question, he was a recent transfer from the New York office of the DEO, he didn’t hide his contempt towards Supergirl, in fact his contempt towards Supergirl was obvious and outspoken.

He had no problem with Superman or any other alien, it was only Supergirl and Superwoman he hated, mostly because he was a sexist asshole that believed Superman was superior in every way when it came to Superwoman and Supergirl and when Superwoman kicked Superman’s ass, the DEO traitor hatred towards Supergirl and Superwoman increased.

He was also a homophobe too and he had often sneered at Alex and Kara whenever he saw them making out.

The DEO Agent in question turned his gaze towards J’onn and Alex and he paled, swallowing heavily he slowly backed away from the other agents who was confused, soon he turned and made a run for the exit but Alex blocked his path, the agent slid to a stop and backed away slowly “Please… don’t!” he begged.

“Begging, you think that will save you from me!” Alex spat as she stalked nearer to him slowly “You put that parasite in my locker, you are the reason for all of this!” she grabbed his throat and lifted him into the air, the agent choked as his legs kicked out whilst she kept him suspended off the floor, narrowing her eyes she looked past him and she stalked towards the balcony.

“Please… I’ll tell you anything you want to know” the agent pleaded as he struggled to breath.

Alex brought him closer “Go to hell” she sneered before throwing him over the edge and watched as he fell to his death, coming crashing down onto the roof of the car causing the window’s to shatter, Alex gazed on the horizon as she turned and stalked back to the room where Kara’s unconscious body lay but not before looking to J’onn “Let me know when the creature is spotted” she called.

J’onn nodded his head and he watched her return to Kara’s side.

Metropolis:

Lois Lane was sitting at her desk in the Daily Planet, she was looking at the stick in her hand with the _‘Plus’_ sign on it, she was pregnant with Clarks child, she knew what he had done to Supergirl but he was still her husband and the child’s father, he needed to be there for the birth of their child but Kara and Alex were no doubt still pissed with him, she needed to convince Alex and Kara to find another way to punish Clark.

National City:

Alex sat there for a while as she gazed at Kara in utter devotion and love, running her hands through Kara’s hair Alex smiled as gazed at Kara, Alex sat there for 3 hours until there was movement, Kara began to stir as her hand clenched Alex’s tight but the strength was more human and weak, showing her powers had not yet returned.

Rising to her feet Alex held Kara’s hand “Kara, baby… can you here me?” she asked though her voice was shaky as her lips trembled.

Kara’s right eye fluttered open, the left eye still swollen shut and she turned her head slightly to look at her, a choking noise escaping her throat because of the tube, shaking her head Alex smiled “Don’t try to talk, just focus on me” she instructed as she ran her right hand through Kara’s hair whilst the left hand clutched Kara’s hand to her chest, pressing the button Alex waited and kept Kara’s attention on her.

A small tear escaped Kara’s open eye and Alex’s heart broke but she remained silent and held Kara’s hand to her chest and planted a kiss on Kara’s forehead before pressing her own forehead again Kara’s, soon Doctor Hamilton and everyone on the medical team filed into the room, they tried to remove Alex by force but Kara’s grip on her hand convinced Alex to stay by her side.

Once the tube was removed from Kara’s throat, Kara coughed and retched violently as she rolled to the side, grabbing some water Alex gently placed it against Kara’s lips and Kara took a sip, setting the water down Alex held her hand as the medical team continued their work on Kara as Kara lay there on the bed with her hand holding onto Alex’s as Alex smiled at her.

Eliza watched with a smile and once the medical team was finished, everyone filed out of the room leaving Alex and Kara alone together, Kara’s voice was rough from the tube she had down her throat as she spoke up whilst caressing Alex’s knuckle with her thumb “Welcome back” Kara whispered roughly.

“I’ll always come back to you” Alex replied as she sat on the edge of the bed and looked at their joined hands.

Kara smiled sadly “You know… it’s not your fault” she whispered as she brought Alex’s hand to her lip and kissed the back of it.

“How… how do you not hate me?” Alex asked as she gazed at Kara.

“I could never hate you” Kara replied with a smile, her eye lighting up as the other eye remained swollen shut.

“But… I hurt you, this city will never trust Superwoman” Alex said “I… I killed people” she said.

“Are you forgetting what I did under Red-K?” Kara replied with a smirk.

“That’s different” Alex argued as she sat there and turned away.

“How?” Kara asked as she looked at Alex curiously.

“Because you didn’t kill anyone?” Alex argued.

“No but I did break your arm and… I did throw Cat Grant off the balcony” Kara replied, drawing a laugh from Alex who nodded her head.

“I think anyone who has ever worked for that woman has thought about it, you’re the only one that acted on the urge” Alex joked making Kara laugh and groan painfully as she placed her right hand on the left side of her rib as she laughed.

“Don’t make me laugh baby, my ribs are barely holding together” Kara replied as she laughed, Alex’s expression morphed into one of sorrow and guilt as she lowered her head.

“Hey” Kara whispered as she turned Alex to face her “I don’t blame you” she whispered as she sat up and turned Alex to face her “What happened was not your fault” she said, Alex nodded her head as she pressed her forehead against Kara’s and they closed their eyes as they drank each other in, overjoyed that the nightmare was finally over, Alex tilted her head to the side and she brushed her nose against Kara’s before moving in and she planted a chaste kiss to Kara’s lips.

Kara moaned into Alex’s mouth as she brought her hand up and placed it gently on Alex’s cheek, Alex and Kara sank deeper into the kiss ignoring the now rapid beeping of the heart monitor, Kara’s foot twitched as her other hand came up and came to rest in Alex’s neck, the kiss deepened even more as their tongue’s danced and twirled around one another.

Alex finally pulled back and she looked at Kara, Kara was blushing, her cheeks were bright red from the kiss and her face… her face was back to normal, no longer swollen and bruised, Alex smirked as she ran her hands through Kara’s hair “Well it seems kissing me has brought you back” Alex teased.

“You’re kisses always brings me back” Kara replied with a grin as she ran her hands through Alex’s hair “Though I think I need to recharge, feeling a little lightheaded”

“So no different than usual” Alex teased trying to lighten the mood and cheer Kara up, trying to keep Kara from seeing the overwhelming guilt weighing heavily on her.

Kara though could see what Alex was doing though and instead she wrapped her arms around Alex tight and pulled her into a tight hug.

Alex clung hold of Kara tight and there they remained.

Holding onto each other tight.

The road to recovery was going to be long.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this latest episode of the series
> 
> Best wishes to you all  
> Tina


End file.
